Host Swap
by shadamy247
Summary: Hiatus! Its the last week of the orginal Ouran Host club, so guess what they do...you guessed it they swap places! Contains Kyoya/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

"ITS THE LAST WEEK OF THE HOST CLUB!" shouted Tamaki over all the hosts during their meeting. Kyoya stoped typing on his laptop. Hunny stoped eating cakes. the twins stoped bugging Haruhi. Haruhi stopped ignoring the twins. and Mori just looked at Tamaki.

"what do u mean by that senpai?" Haruhi asked confused.

"its the-" "last week-""of Hunny and Mori-senpai" "being in the host club" the twins said linking arms together.

"YES SO SINCE ITS THE LAST WEEK OF THE ORGINAL HOST CLUB WE MUST DO SOMETHING SPECIAL!" Tamaki said giving a thumbs up.

"like what Tama-chan?" Hunny said as he continued eating cake.

"its a good thing u asked Hunny-senpai, we are..." Tamaki turned around to pull out a box. "GOING TO SWITCH PLACES!"

"HUH!" said everyone, except Mori,Tamaki and Kyoya.

"see everyone their is a wig of everyones hair and contacts lenses to switch your colour of eyes!. i even made sure we got special ones for mommy and daughter!" Tamaki said proudly opening his box.

"now everyone everyone close your eyes and reach in for a wig but one at a time...i'll go first!" Tamaki reached in and pulled out Koaru's wig. Tamaki froze there in shock then...went to his corner.

"i guess me and Takashi will go next." Hunny reached in and got Tamaki's wig. and Mori got Kyoya's wig...easy enough for Mori.

"our turn!" the twins chorused and reached in. Koaru got Hikaru's wig. Hikaru got Haruhi's wig.

"okay my turn." Haruhi reached in and got Hunny. her expression went blank. she blinked a couple times then went over to Kyoya. "I guess that means your Mori-Senpai, Kyoya-senpai" he nodded. "it seems i am." he said non-chalantly. Tamaki then sprang up.

"I WILL SEE U ALL TOMORROW AND GET READY TO PUT A SHOW ON OF A LIFE TIME!" he said then picked up his bag and excited. then Kaoru and Hikaru left. then Mori and Hunny leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone.

"well this should be interesting..." Kyoya said as he picked up his laptop and put it in his bag.

"what do u mean by that Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said quite confused as she put away her text books.

"well Haruhi my role is rather simple, i dont really talk and all i have to do is carry you around. not very hard. but for u it might be indeed hard since u must act all cute and happy all the time." Kyoya explained as he started heading towards the door.

"are you saying im not cute at all senpai?" said Haruhi

"not at all Haruhi..." he mumbled but Haruhi couldnt hear him and then he left. 'damn rich bastard...' then Haruhi left.

-Next Day-

Everyone was putting on there wigs and contacts. but Koaru said he didnt need his wig or contacts because he could just part his hair the other way.

"ALL RIGHT MEN ARE U READY!" yelled Tamaki.

"yes sir!" said Hikaru-Haruhi, Kaoru-Hikaru and Hunny-Tamaki saluting him.

"TAKE YOUR PLACES!"

Hunny-Tamaki sat down on the king's chair. then Kaoru-Hikaru and Tamaki-Kaoru stood behind the chair arms linked. Mori-Kyoya stood there just writing in what seemed to be a notebook. and Haruhi- Hunny was...WAIT WHERE WAS SHE AND KYOYA!

"here jump on my back" said Kyoya as he bent down.

"are u sure senpai" said Haruhi in a hushed voice.

"dont worry if u conflict any injuries it will just be added to your debt." sure enough...Kyoya was still Kyoya. Haruhi then got on his back as Kyoya stood up. then the door flew open.

"welcome~!3"

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori

ha-ha! how do u like it so far? i will continue this one

R&R plz 


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own Ouran cuz if i did it would be HaruhiXKyoya

*At Hunny-Tamaki's table*

"i find absolutely adorable that everyone has switched places!" said customer 1 smiling brightly.

"something more adorable is your cute face my princess" said Hunny-Tamaki cupping his customers chin.

"EEEEEPPP!" said customer 1.

*at Kaoru-Hikaru and Tamaki-Kaoru table*

"you ladies are so cute when your dream." said Kaoru-Hikaru giving a sweet smile.

"Hikaru...would you rather...spend your time...with them?" Tamaki-Kaoru said looking away (Tamaki's mind: EWWWWW! I HATE THIS! THIS IS HORRIBLE!)the customers leaned in.

"Of course not Kaoru how could u ever say that?" said Kaoru-Hikaru hugging Tamaki-Kaoru.

"EEEEEEPP! THE ADORABLE LOVE OF HIKARU AND KAORU COSPLAY!" said the customers at their table.

*at Hikaru-Haruhi table*

Hikaru-Haruhi sighed staring out into the window. "Hikaru is everything okay? do u not enjoy being Haruhi?" said another customer.

"no i do enjoy it i just miss my brother, but it is fun being with you ladies" Hikaru-Haruhi flashed a rookie smile.

"awwww!" said a couple customers.

*with Mori-Kyoya*

Mori-Kyoya was writing stuff in the notebook it looked like...doodles?

*at Haruhi-Hunny and Kyoya-Mori's table*

"hello ladies are you enjoying the cake?" Haruhi-Hunny said as she tried making her voice higher and leaning on Kyoya-Mori.

"oh yes of course!" all the customers said grinning. Haruhi-Hunny started gobbling down on cake.

"Mitskuni, your face..." said Kyoya-Mori as he grabbed a napkin and wiped Haruhi-Hunny's mouth.

"KAWAIIIIII!" said the customers wiggling in their seats.

*after club hours*

all the club could hear Haruhi puking in the club room's bathroom.

"what caused Haru-chan's sickness?" said Hunny the last one puting away his wig.

"all the cakes she had to eat" said Kyoya as he typed on his laptop.

"OH NO! its all my fault that Haru-chan is sick!" said Hunny on the verge of tears.

"i'm fine Hunny-senpai...i just dont eat that many cakes on a daily basis" said Haruhi coming out of the bathroom.

"my poor daughter! are you okay?" said Tamaki as he glomped Haruhi. after a minute Mori easily and quickly removed Haruhi from Tamaki.

"tono are we gonna choose wigs for tomorrow?" said the twins in unison.

"yes of course i shall go first!" said Tamaki reaching in and pulled out Kyoya's wig. "MON AMI! MON AMI, I GOT YOU!" said Tamaki jumping up and down.

"Tamaki...stop being an idiot." said Kyoya and with that he sent Tamaki to his corner of woe. then Hikaru and Kaoru reached in the bucket and got Mori and Hunny. Then Haruhi reached and got Kaoru.

"NOOOOOOO! DAUGHTER CANNOT BE KAORU BECAUSE SHE WILL HAVE TO DO THAT HORRORIFYING BROTHERLY LOVE ACT WITH SOMEONE!" shouted Tamaki. "its not horrorifying boss-" "-yeah we get alot of customers because of it." said the twins in the Kyoya got up and picked a wig and got Hikaru.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOTHER AND DAUGHTER CANT DO THIS! I-I-ITS INCEST, INCEST I TELL U!" shouted Tamaki. Hunny reached in and got Haruhi while Mori got stuck with Tamaki. (A/N: poor guy...). The twins soon dragged Tamaki out of the thrid music room while Hunny jumped up and landed on Mori's shoulders and left, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone.

(A/N: its about to get a little OOC for Kyoya for a minute)

"Kyoya-senpai..." said Haruhi packing her stuff.

"what is it Haruhi?" Kyoya said as he typed away on his laptop.

"did u call me cute yesterday i couldnt quite hear you"

"yes, i did." he said. she stood their in shock.

"huh? why?" Kyoya walked up to her cupping her chin forcing her to look at him.

"stop playing dumb Haruhi, it means i am in love with u." Kyoya soon left a dumbstruck Haruhi staring in awe.

3

2

1

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"


End file.
